The present invention relates to a trim part with an airbag cover, in particular for use in motor vehicles, with a carrier, a haptics layer and a decor layer of leather which covers the haptics layer and the carrier, according to the preamble of the main claim. The invention also furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing such a trim part.
Airbag covers with an invisible tear line are known from the state of the art, for example from the document EP 1745989 B1. With airbag covers of this type, a local weakening is incorporated into a leather decor layer, in order to ensure a controlled folding-open of the airbag flap along a tear line. As has been ascertained, it is however difficult to ensure that the tear line remains invisible on a viewed side of the airbag cover and does not become apparent there over time, even with an ageing of the decor layer.